The Creed's Land
by novamoon
Summary: Germany leaves his country after his family is hanged and goes to Italy. Italy soon meets Ezio, who is searching for new members of the Brotherhood. They just might get some too. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.
1. Chapter 1

3rd person P.O.V

As Germany watched a far he watched a rope snug around his grandfather's and brother's necks. He knew his home wouldn't be safe for long. Climbing over buildings he reached his home. He grabbed what he thought was important some money, food, etc. As he was leaving he saw a journal on an abandoned shelf and flipped through it curiously. In it finding drawings and various other things they looked like entries from his grandfather. He took it and went to his only friend's house.

Italy was tired. Tired of the wars between his government and the people. Tired of sorting out their bullsh*t. Tired of everything. Germany, his best friend came and stayed with him after losing his family. He could have stayed with the other Germanic states but he claimed it would cause him too much pain. Austria had Hungary and Switzerland had Lichtenstein. He had no one. No one but Italy. But Italy was going to find the real bad guys and make them sorry. Even if he got a little dirty. He could probably even get Germany in on it to.

Italy's P.O.V

A man? With Machiavelli? In all White? Should I walk up to them? After a few minutes of silently following them he finally ran up to them. "buon giorno! (good day!) Signore Machiavelli Signore...(sir)"

"Ezio. I'm a friend of Machiavelli." Ezio said. "How may we be of assistance Italia (Italy)?" "Mister Germany's family was hanged. He doesn't know what to do. He wants revenge but he doesn't want to hurt his country. What would you do?"

Ezio's P.O.V

Figlio di una pistola (son of a gun)! He jumped right to my feelings! I never even thought about who was being affected at first, should I offer the Brotherhood? "Ezio, what would you do?" Italy asked. "Che cosa ho fatto è più simile. (What have I done is more like it.)" I mumble. Italy hears me though and says "And what did you do?" "I killed the men responsible and joined this army-like organization to protect the people." "Grazie (thanks)! I will pass on your idea!" He said probably off to find his friend who's family had the same fate as mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezio's P.O.V

"Leonardo, do you think that they will join?" I asked after explaining the situation to him on a near by bench. "Ezio, I really can't tell. You will have to wait and see. Thank for helping me out by destroying my machines though. How is everything else going?" "Well enough," I replied. "Va bene. (Very good.)"

Germany's P.O.V

Italy isn't himself, nor am I. I want to show my pain, I think Italy can tell too. I know I'm sadistic, but even more so now.

*After Italy returns*

"Ciao (hello), Germany! I have some good news! I met someone today, and I think they are like us. Not countries, but they want to make the evil people pay. What do you say? Do you want to stop some baddies?" Italy asked. Stop the baddies? The ones who did this to my family?! I thought, and told Italy I needed to think.

I went to my small bag and rustled through it until my palm reached Germania's journal. Opening the cover and observing my grandfather's first entry.

_ May 6_

_It has been a hard day fighting for Rome and against the jerks in our countries. I may not live forever, but I want to pass on good land and kind people. My own men are betraying me though. I know I'm a target, Prussia, Austria, Lichtenstein, and Germany as well. I need to get rid of the yellow men._

_- Folkert Beilschmidt_*

*Germania's Fanon name

Link to website for human names: .


	3. Chapter 3

Germany's P.O.V

Yellow Men? Targets? What's going on? Perhaps I will fights some 'baddies' and find out who the hell did this and prevent my relatives from being attacked as well. I should go tell Italy I have made up my mind.

Italy's P.O.V

Germany wants to fight. So that's what I'll tell them. I'll bring Germany and they can plan and talk, and I'll stand on the side line! I'll go call Machiavelli. That way we can meet him and Signore Ezio at a central area.

*later*

"There they are, Germany!" I said as I pointed at Machiavelli, Ezio, and another man who seemed to be with them. We approached them and Machiavelli walked off. Germany and Signore Ezio started talking. That left me talking to the strange man at Ezio's side.

"I'm Italy!" I said. "Ah, I'm Leonardo da Vinci. Pleasure to meet to meet you." He said, shaking my hand. "Same here," I replied, "so what do you do in this whole thing? You are a famous artist!" "Grazie! (Thanks!) I build weapons and just support in indirect ways." "Really? I'm pretty good with my hands! Maybe I could help you!" I asked. "Sure, anytime. But I don't have what you would call 'good working conditions'." He replied. "Don't worry about that," I said," I can get you some good working conditions in no time!" "Grazie (Thanks) again, see you soon then." He said as he left with Signore Ezio.


End file.
